


Don't Forget The Hand Cuffs

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, a bit of angst, policeman Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: After Police Officer Ned comes out to a domestic call, he makes an impression on Cersei Lannister and helps her with her recovery.





	Don't Forget The Hand Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyoooo! Welcome to my second Nedsei fic :D Now first off I will put a warning here just in case, but this little story does have a scene that involves domestic violence, so just giving everyone a heads up. Also Cersei might be slightly ooc but considering what happens I felt it made more sense. And I should mention that whilst both Robert and Ned are in this, in this au they don't know each other. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story <3 <3 <3

It was Ned’s first solo patrol as a police officer of the Boston Police Department and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Up until now, every patrol he had been on, he had been partnered up with a more senior officer. At least he got to drive the patrol car this time, so that was nice. It was always Sergeant Dayne that got to drive.

 

His patrol got off to a cruisey start. Ned caught an older man by the name of Pycelle texting and driving. The man argued with Ned, trying to get out of a ticket. He yelled that he was a respected doctor and demanded to know Ned’s badge number. Then, as he drove off, he shouted something about seeing him in court.

 

Ned just shook his head and climbed back into his patrol car. He drove around and eventually reached the wealthier neighbourhoods of Boston.

 

_“Any units in the area of Kings Landing Avenue, we have a 911 call, a neighbour is reporting a potential 217, nearest unit please respond,”_ a voice over the radio called out.

 

Ned’s stomach dropped. A 217 was the code for a domestic assault with intent to murder. He quickly reached for the radio.

 

“This is 1 Bravo 24 responding, can I get an exact address, over.”

 

_“1 Bravo 24, the address will be 12-37 Kings Landing road, code 3 is advised, over.”_

 

“Copy that, please route additional units, out.”

 

Having been given a code 3, he was allowed to activate lights and sirens. He pressed his foot down on the gas pedal and raced towards the address given to him. It wasn’t long till he pulled his car up onto the driveway of a large two story house. The red and blue of his patrol car lights illuminated the white walls of the house.

 

As soon as he exited the car, he heard it. The sounds of a woman screaming, scared for her life, followed by the sounds of a drunken man, yelling obscenities and threats at her. He needed to get in there quickly and prevent the situation from getting any worse. He ran up to the front door and found it open, which saved him time. He unholstered his taser, just in case; he hoped to avoid shooting someone tonight.

 

“Boston City Police Department,” Ned shouted out as protocol demanded, looking around the hallway entrance. It was a mess. There was a small table that had been knocked over with a shattered vase next to it.  

 

“You ungrateful bitch!” He heard an enraged voice shout out, followed by a woman’s scream. He broke out into a run, heading down the hallway to where the shouting came from.

 

When he reached the living room, he saw a blonde woman curled up into a ball in the corner. The next thing he noticed was a tall black-haired man who seemed to be swaying. There was no doubt that he was a little drunk. He held a sledgehammer in his right hand, that would explain the smashed up furniture Ned saw scattered around the room.

 

“Drop the weapon, Sir!” Ned yelled at the man, aiming his taser at him.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The drunk yelled back, his attention now away from the woman.

 

“Drop the weapon and put your hands up or I will taze you,” he commanded again. He really hoped his back up would arrive soon.

 

“It’s a bloody hammer, not a weapon,” he growled out, taking a step towards Ned.

 

“Put the weapon down, Sir. I won’t ask again,” he replied to the assailant, taking a step back, his finger on the trigger of his taser.

 

“Fuck you!”

 

Ned didn’t even give him a chance to raise the sledgehammer; he pulled the trigger immediately. Two darts shot out and hit the target right in the middle of his chest and instantly fifty thousand volts raced through the large man's body. He fell to the ground with a loud thud as he squirmed from the electricity.

 

Ned quickly pulled out his cuffs and restrained the man, glad that he wasn’t a threat anymore. He heard sirens pulling up to the house. He looked over to the victim, it was then that he noticed the fresh black eye she had. She also had a little blood falling from her lip.

 

“Dispatch this is 1 Bravo 24, I have one suspect down and in custody and another in need of medical, over.”

 

_“1 Bravo 24, medical will be routed, out.”_

 

With that sorted, Ned walked over to the woman. She was still terrified, so terrified that she even attempted to scurry away from Ned.

 

“It’s okay,” he said, raising his hands up a little to show he meant no harm. “I’m not going to hurt you. My names Eddard Stark, from Boston Police Department. You are safe now,” he said as he slowly knelt down in front of her.

 

“Is...is he…”

 

“He can’t hurt you now,” he said and gave her a soft smile of reassurance before he took off his police jacket and wrapped it around her. It wasn’t much, but for her, it might bring some form of comfort and safety.

 

“I… I thought..” she sobbed quietly as she wrapped his jacket closer around her body. “I thought he was going to kill me,” she said with trembling lips.

 

“Let’s get you to some other place, shall we?” He offered as he had a feeling she wouldn’t want to stay here. “Is there anyone I can call for you? Any family?”

 

“My mother, her name is Joanna Lannister,” she told him, her voice was still a whisper.

 

“I’ll have the station call her for you okay?”

 

She gave him a small nod and accepted his hand to help her up. He walked her outside and to the ambulance that was now parked near his police car. He went to hand her over to the paramedics, but she latched onto his arm.

 

“Don’t go,” she whispered, her green eyes pleading with him. “Please.”

 

“I won’t, I’ll stay with you,” he said as he helped her sit on the edge of the ambulance.

 

And he kept his promise. Her husband was taken into another police car right away, he was still in a daze from the shock of the taser. He stayed with her whilst paramedics checked over her, and whilst she was questioned by the detective. Not once did he let go of her hand, after a while, they were left alone.

 

“Here’s my number, if you need someone to talk to, I’m just a call away,” he said to her, handing her one of the many cards he’d been issued by the police department.

 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. He didn’t want to leave her as she still looked utterly scared. “Mum!” She then said, much louder than she had spoken all night.

 

A slightly older woman came rushing to Cersei. He had found out her name when she was being questioned earlier. Her mother pulled her in for a tight hug and Ned took that as his cue to leave. He hated this part of his job sometimes, but he was glad he was there in time to prevent the situation from becoming worse.

 

——————————————

 

_Two weeks later_

 

Ned was finishing up some paperwork on an arrest he had made when he heard his station’s sergeant yell out to him.

  
  
“Stark! You’ve got a visitor,” Sergeant Dayne called out from behind his desk.

 

Ned gave a nod in reply and walked towards the waiting area. Once he rounded the corner, he immediately noticed Cersei. She wore a red blazer with a black undershirt that really made her green eyes shine. He was glad to see her black eye from that horrible night had mostly healed along with the busted lip she had received from her husband who would be spending many years locked away.

 

“Cersei, hi. How are you?” He asked her as he came to stop in front of her.

 

“Hi,” she replied as she stood up. She was a few inches shorter than him, he immediately noticed. She also sounded more confident than she did when he first had met her. “I’m much better now, considering what happened.”

 

“I’m glad, is there something I can help you with?” He asked, keeping his gaze on her eyes, such a beautiful shade of green. He couldn’t find the will to look anywhere else.

 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go for a coffee, perhaps? I’d like to invite you, as a little thank you,” she told him and he could swear he saw her cheeks flush lightly.

 

“You don’t need to do that, seeing you better is thanks enough,” he said, giving her a soft smile.

 

“I must insist you let me take you out for coffee, a Lannister always pays her debts,” she said and her tone and posture screamed confidence at that moment. He had a feeling she always radiated self-assurance.

 

“Debt? You don’t owe me anything,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re a rather dense individual, aren’t you?” She said with a coy smile. “A few weeks ago, you told me if I needed someone to talk to, you’d be available. I would have called but I’ll be honest: I lost the card you gave me, but I asked around my father’s law firm and a few of the lawyers there had heard of you which lead me here.”

 

“Oh, well, then yes, I’d love to go and get a coffee with you. I just need to go change out of my uniform and clock out.”

 

“That’s a shame, I think you look rather appealing in your uniform,” she said as she took a seat again, her words making him blush as red as her blazer as he walked away to the change rooms.

 

A short while later, he returned and they walked to a coffee shop he often visited before his shift would start. They ordered their coffees and when he fished his wallet out of his pocket to pay, Cersei gave him a look of disapproval.

 

“Oh, right, you invited me,” he replied, putting his wallet away, shooting her a bashful smile.

 

She smirked as she handed the barista some cash. Once they got their drinks, they found a rather cosy booth to sit in. Again, he couldn’t tear his gaze from her tantalizing green eyes.

 

“So you wanted to talk?” He spoke first.

 

“Yes, firstly, I do wish to say thank you. That night, I honestly thought I was going to die. My husb…. My ex, he had a habit of getting drunk and it wasn’t the first time he’s hit me. But that night, he had this look in his eye,” she told him, looking out of the window as if she was staring right into space.

 

“He won’t hurt you again, I promise,” he replied softly.

 

She turned to look at him and smiled. “I know he can’t, anyway, I got home that night and he was already drinking. I told him I wanted a divorce. He laughed at me and said he owned me, that I was his. Well, things escalated from there - he hit me and I knocked my head on something. He walked off, I would have run, but when I went to stand, everything felt dizzy. That’s when he came back with the hammer. Luckily, I managed to avoid him until you showed up. And well, you know the rest,” she said. Her smile was small and not as bright as others she had shown him.

 

He reached over and gently took one of her hands in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze just as he had done that night.

 

“Anyway, I just wanted to get that off my chest,” she said, making no attempt to move her hand from his.

 

“I get that. I’m always available for a chat and coffee in case  you need it.”

 

“Are you saying you’d like to take me out for coffee again, Sergeant Stark?” She asked, giving him a wink and making him blush red again.

 

“I… um, I..” he stuttered, making her giggle lightly at him. It was a sound he wanted to hear again.

 

“Relax, I’m only teasing. But I wouldn’t mind getting to drink coffee with you again, or maybe even dinner.”

 

He saw the delight in Cersei’s eyes. “I’d like that, too, would you like to go for dinner this Saturday? I don’t have a shift that night.”

 

“Saturday works for me,” she said, and Ned could swear, at that moment she was undressing him with her eyes.

 

They spent the rest of the time at the coffee shop talking to each other, she gave him her number when they went to leave and he thanked her for the coffee.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Saturday came around quickly. Ned offered to pick up Cersei and drive them to what she said was her favourite restaurant. They laughed and talked all throughout dinner and dessert, when the cheque came, they split it two ways. He drove her home and walked her to the front door.

 

“Thank you, for tonight. I had fun,” she said as she tucked a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

 

“It was my pleasure, Cersei. I had fun too,” he said and he meant it. He didn’t date much but out of all the dates he’d been on, tonight’s was his favourite.

 

She looked up and into his grey eyes, then licked her lips before leaning in to kiss him. It was a quick but passionate kiss, her tongue even slipping into his mouth quickly. He broke the kiss suddenly, instantly missing the feeling of her soft lips against his.

 

“Wait, are you sure about this?” He asked as his hands came to rest on her hips.

 

“I am, I want this, I want you,” she whispered in his ear before biting his neck ever so lightly, sending shivers down his spine.

 

He gave her a simple nod and pressed his lips back on hers. He knew she was just using him as a way to forget about her ex, but he didn’t mind. He was too intoxicated by her beauty to deny her. Eventually, they made their way inside, but they never made it to the bed. When morning came, he got up to leave for his next shift at the police station. He left her a note wishing her a good day.

 

\---------------------

 

Ned was once again filling some paperwork on another arrest he made when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled when he saw it was a text from Cersei.

 

_Thank you for last night, I had fun, lots of fun ;) If you’re free on Wednesday, I’d love to go for dinner again if you’d like and we could have dessert after >:) _

 

He smiled and then blushed as he read her text. Maybe she just wanted to use him to forget about her ex, or maybe, just maybe she wanted a little more. He quickly began to type out a reply.

 

_Wednesday sounds good, shall I pick you up again?_

 

_Sure, just make sure to bring your handcuffs as well ;)_

 

He spent the rest of his shift with a red tinge to his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, so I hope you all enjoyed it <3 <3 <3 If you did let me know!!! <3 Comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
